Baseball and softball bats are well known sporting goods. Such baseball and softball bats are regulated in their size, weight and dimensions. Many ball bats have barrels that are hollow. Such ball bats with hollow barrels are susceptible to unauthorized modifications where an interior of the barrel is shaved or otherwise removed to improperly enhance the performance of the ball bat.